Sapuraizu !
by Naze-Dzena
Summary: Mia tak tahu mengapa semua temannya hari ini begitu membencinya, menjauhinya, mem-bullynya, bahkan pacarnya pun ikut-ikutan. Rasa sakit mulai menyerangnya, bahkan ia hampir menangis, namun apa yang terjadi ? Akankah ini terus berlanjut ? / One-shoot


**Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Tokoh : - Haruka Mia (OC) as You (Readers) - Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Pair : KuroMia**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : TYPO's, Bahasa masih acak-acakan, OC, Alur kecepetan, Gaje, DLDR !, dll.**

**Author : Naze-Dzena *Don't be a plagiator !***

**Summary : Mia tak tahu mengapa semua temannya hari ini begitu membencinya, menjauhinya, mem-bullynya, bahkan pacarnya pun ikut-ikutan. Rasa sakit mulai menyerangnya, bahkan ia hampir menangis, namun apa yang terjadi ? Akankah ini terus berlanjut ? / One-shoot**

**Sapuraizu !**

Seirin High School…

Seorang gadis bermata merah, berambut putih, berkulit putih, berparas seperti bidadari berjalan santai di sepanjang SHS, dengan seragam khas SHS, diseragamnya ada tag name bertuliskan 'Haruka Mia' yap…itulah namanya.

Cklek….Mia membuka pintu kelasnya…

"Ohayu Minna !" sapanya riang, namun semua orang hanya menantapnya dengan datar dan melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. 'Apa ini ? Kenapa mereka tidak menjawab salamku ? Apa mereka marah padaku ?' batin Mia dan berbagai pertanyaan negative pun mulai memasuki pikirannya.

"Ohayu Kuro-kun !" sapa Mia riang dengan senyum manisnya pada kekasihnya (Kuroko Tetsuya), sambil menaruh tasnya di bangkunya.

"Ohayu" jawab Kuroko datar, Mia yang mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang begitu datar begitu kaget tak biasanya Kuroko menjawabnya seperti ini, biasanya ia selalu memberikan senyum tipisnya ketika ia datang.

'Ada apa ini ? Mengapa semua mengabaikanku ? Kuro-kun juga' batin Mia sedih, ia tak tahu mengapa semua teman-temannya termasuk kekasihnya mengabaikannya. Mia pun beriri dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin, mungkin dengan meminum coklat milk shake moodnya bisa sedikit lebih baik.

Kantin SHS…

"Bibi, aku pesan seperti biasanya !" ucap Mia sambil berjalan menuju bangku favoritnya saat ia di kantin.

"Maaf Mia-chan, coklat milk shake sudah habis hari ini" ucap Bibi itu.

"Ramen ?" Tanya Mia, tak apa jika coklat milk shake habis, asalkan ramen masih ada.

"Habis" jawab Bibi itu, Mia hanya mengepalkan tangannya, ia kesal mengapa makanan dan minuman favoritnya habis disaat seperti ini.

"Lalu apa yang masih Bi ?" Tanya Mia, setidaknya ada satu makanan yang tersisa untuknya.

"Tidak ada, semuanya habis Mia-chan" ucap Bibi itu sambil berjalan kembali menuju dapur.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Bi !" ucap Mia lalu berjalan meninggalkan kantin tadi.

Jam Olahraga…

DUK..DUK…DUK…DUK…

Mia hanya bisa terdiam melihat teman-temannya melemparinya dengan bola basket saat pelajaran olahraga, bahkan gurunya pun tidak ada untuk membelanya, kekasihnya hanya diam duduk di pinggir lapangan basket memandangnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Perlahan-lahan teman-temannya selesai melemparinya dengan bola basket itu dan berlalu pergi menuju ruang ganti meninggalkan bola basket yang masih berserakan itu.

'Apa ? Mengapa mereka tidak membereskannya ? Lalu siapa yang akan membereskan semua ini ?' batin Mia, ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti, namun..

"Mia-chan tolong bereskan semua ini dan kembalikan ke ruang penyimpanan ne ?" ucap gurunya yang terkenal akan kekejamannya.

"Baik sensei" ucap Mia dan berbalik pergi menuju tempat dimana bola basket tadi berserakan.

Kelas Mia…

CKLEK…

Mia membuka pintu kelasnya, apa yang ia lihat kegelapan dan kesuyian. 'Dimana teman-teman ? Mengapa disini begitu sepi ? Dan gelap ?' batin Mia takut. Tiba-tiba saja…

Hihihihihi….duk..duk…duk…hihihihihi…

Terdengar suara yang mengerikan, Mia hanya dapat berdoa dan segera melangkah menuju kursinya. Tap…langkah pertama sukses, tidak ada yang terjadi. Tap…langkah kedua pun sama, dan Mia memutuskan tidak ada yang terjadi. Namun pada langkahnya yang ke 14, tiba-tiba…

BRAKK…Ada sesuatu yang jatuh tepat didepan kaki Mia, Mia pun berhenti ia melihat ke kakinya dan ternyata itu adalah kepala boneka yang terputus berlumurkan darah segar.

"AKhhh…Tolonggggg !" ucap Mia, ia hendak keluar namun secara tiba-tiba pintu kelasnya tetutup dan ia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki mendekati hanya dapat terduduk lemas sambil memejamkan matanya dan menutupinya dengan telapak tangannnya.

"Mia…Mia…Mia…kemarilah…datanglah…serahkan nyawamu padaku ! Hahahaha" ucap sebuah suara yang terasa ada di depannya.

"Tidak ! Pergi ! Pergi ! Pergilah mahkluk aneh !" teriak Mia, cukup ia harus segera pergi , keluar kelasnya ini, ia tak mau imajinasinya yang seperti adegan film-film horror itu menjadi kenyataan dan menimpa dirinya. Teman-teman Mia yang melihat ia hanya menahan tawa akan ketakutan Mia yang berlebihan itu dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara menjahili Mia.

Ctik…Mia pun mencoba membuka matanya dan tiba-tiba saja…

"Sapuraizu !" ucap semuanya kompak di depan Mia, Mia hanya heran mengapa teman-temannya ada disini padahal ia kan tadi sendirian disini.

"Hei, mengapa kalian disini ? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu ?" Tanya Mia dengan polosnya, sungguh ia belum mengerti apa yang terjadi hari ini. Namun, teman-temannya malah tertawa bahagia melihat kebingungan Mia.

"Happibasude Mia !" ucap seluruh teman-temannya kompak dan Mia hanya dapat menangis karena bahagia, ia sekarang tahu apa yang terjadi, ternyata teman-temannya menjauhinya hanya untuk memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya yang bahkan ia lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Dan ini dari kami semua !" ucap semua teman-temannya, Mia pun melihat sekelilingnya ada banyak makanan favoritnya, kue ulang tahun, tulisan ulang tahun khusus untuknya, dan ada banyak hadiah. Kuroko pun mendekati Mia.

"Ini hadiah dariku Mia-chan !" ucap Kuroko datar kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Mia, Mia menerima kotak kecil berwarna merah itu dan ada pitanya, ia pun segera membukanya.

"Ini indah Kuro-kun ! Arigatou…" ucap Mia sambil memeluk Kuroko, dan beberapa saat mereka berpelukan.

"Dan ini hadiah tambahannya.." ucap Kuroko, kemudian ia mengecup sekilas bibir Mia, Mia sangat kaget setahunya Kuroko tak pernah melakukan ini padanya, dan ia hanya dapat tersenyum, wajahnya pun sudah semerah tomat.

"Hei, Ayo kalian berdua ke sini ! Jangan hanya dunia milik kalian berdua ! Mari ikut makan !" ucap salah seorang teman mereka dan Kuroko serta Mia hanya dapat tersenyum tipis dan melangkah menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya berada.

~ FIN ~

Hai Minna-san !

Dzena baru bikin ff 3, yang 2 di fandom FT, yang 1 di fandom Naruto..

Kalo ada yang berminat/penasaran dengan ff Dzena yang lain silakan kunjungi fandom Naruto/ FT dan cari name pen Dzena..

Dan ini ff 1 Dzena di fandom Kurobas, sebenarnya kalo digabung nih ff yang ke 4..

Dzena tahu ff ini gaje banget kan ?

End-nya aja gaje apalagi isinya…

Dzena buat ff ini untuk teman Dzena yang lagi ultah hari Senin kemarin

Dan ff ini sebagai hadiah dari Dzena

Yah walaupun telat 1 hari sih, tapi tidak apa…

Semoga teman Dzena suka, kalo tidak juga tidak apa…

Dzena mohon bantuannya !

Dengan me-review nih ff ! _Arigatou_ yang sudah mau membantu…

Salam dari Dzena ^_^


End file.
